


More Than Simple Hide & Seek

by creeper_gavin



Series: I'm Only Human [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Comforting Geoff, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gavin-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Stressed Gavin, Workaholic Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeper_gavin/pseuds/creeper_gavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s instinct now for Gavin to bury into him, to pull his long limbs and skinny being as close to Geoff as he possibly can. Geoff is his home and his comfort. He knows the most about Gavin out of anyone in the crew. Geoff knows Gavin’s workaholic attitude the best out of everyone and knows exactly how to combat it when it’s at it’s worst. For that Gavin is grateful.</p>
<p>He starts to shake again and he’s not even realised he’s begun crying once more till hot tears spill onto his trousers. Gavin wipes at them harshly, scolding himself for being such a child about something that needs no worry. But Geoff doesn’t agree. He pulls Gavin closer than he thought possible and kisses his temple reassuringly."</p>
<p>When Gavin gets stressed from his workload he runs out of the pent house and away as far as he can. It's Geoff that know's where he's gone and Geoff that heads off to comfort the lad while he's down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Simple Hide & Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of the I'm Only Human series! I like this one a lot even if I do say so myself, haha. I hope you guys enjoy hurt/comfort and fluff because that's the primary focus of this fic honestly. Enjoy! :D

 

It’s not unusual to find Gavin hunched over at his desk. Quite often the most carefree of all the crew yet the one often locking him away in his office to work. He sighs loudly, rubbing at his temples with two fingers as he blinks the stinging sensation from his eyes.

Gavin’s office is clearly lived in. He has food containers on the desk and overflowing from the bin. There’s a couch in the corner though the gents especially are adamant that it’s not to be used as a bed. The blanket screwed up on top of it, however, suggests Gavin thinks otherwise. Cups of un-finished coffee sit on the window sill, old and stale from when his work catches his attention half way through drinking them.

He lets his head fall to the desk for a moment, clunking heavily as his skull meets wood. Gavin groans softly but it’s not in pain. He moans in frustration, wanting more than anything just to keyboard smash across whatever file is up on his screen. But he doesn’t. Instead Gavin lifts his head, lets out a composing breath and starts back to work.

As he continues typing, eyes blurring when he stares for too long at the bright screen, his cell rings for what must have been the third time. He barely turns away from the monitor, hand blindly groping for the phone, and somehow manages to answer the call.

“Good morning, Gavin!” Burnie’s voice bursts from the phone as Gavin places the call onto loud speaker.  He glances to the clock in the corner of his screen and groans. Burnie’s right. It is still the morning. Barely. But still. The phone has rung three times and it’s only 11:44.

“Is it?” Gavin sighs gently, finally drawing his eyes away from his work on the screen to glance at the picture on his phone. It’s not a photo of Burnie because that would have severe implications if it fell into the wrong hands. Instead the ID sports a picture of the CockBite Empire’s logo with the letter B sprayed beneath it.

“Long day already?” Burnie asks and Gavin shakes his head even if the man can’t see him.

“No, it’s fine. What’s up?” Gavin probes. The quicker he can get off the phone, the quicker he can get back to the mound of work that’s piling up.

“I need you to get me as much information as possible on Detective Luna and Shawcross.” Burnie explains and Gavin’s mentally screaming. More jobs aren’t what he needs. What he needs is a nap and a smaller workload. He doesn’t want this at all.

“You got it. What for?” Gavin asks with the most forced tone of compliance he can muster.

“We think they may be working for someone more than the LSPD.”

“Who?” He questions again, somewhat interested in the situation now, even if the prospect of more work feels like someone just dumped a barrow of bricks onto his shoulders.

“Remember Jon Risinger?”

“Of course. Ryan used to work for him for a little bit. He’s the head for one of the largest mercenary rings in Los Santos. You think the Detectives are mercenaries?”

“Almost certain of it. Find out what you can and set up a meeting. I want you, Ryan and Jeremy to head down there in two days. If they are mercenaries with secure links to the LSPD they could come in very useful with undercover missions and wiping our crew records from the system. We aim to set up strong links with them.” Burnie explains and while he’s talking Gavin grabs a pen and paper. He’s scribbling furiously to get the details down so he doesn’t have to waste time by asking again.

“Two days?” Gavin mumbles nervously.

“They could help a lot with the heist you’re all pulling off next week. Two days would give us enough time to earn the trust and ask for their help. Is that okay, Gavin?”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course. That’s fine. I’ll get back to you when I have something, alright?”

“Brilliant. Goodbye.”

“Bye, Burnie.” Gavin sighs softly.

He takes the piece of paper and shoves it in his pocket instead of sticking it to the side of his monitor. It’s a habit he got into lately but there’s already work on his screen. Letters and numbers that form to make a complex code. Lindsay asked Gavin to provide the B-team with a better firewall and mainframe and of course the Brit had willingly obliged.

However, for now Gavin doesn’t want to stare at a screen any longer. He grabs a nearby coffee mug but stops himself from taking a swig once he catches a whiff of the stench it’s creating. The drink is at least three days old. Gavin gags a little and wrinkles his nose.

The first stop he makes is to the kitchen, tipping away the gone off contents into the sink and abandoning the mug on the side. He’s exhausted from staring at the screen all day but at least he’s been sleeping at night. Recently Ryan’s been a lot more on top of making the lad going to bed and Gavin’s been more than thankful for it. He’s more alert, more capable of attempting his work load.

Or at least he would be if his workload wasn’t so large.

“You okay, boi?” Michael asks in concern when he enters the kitchen. Gavin’s been staring into a cupboard for the past ten minutes without even realising it; his brain going a hundred miles an hour in thought.

“Hmm?” Gavin jumps, snapping out of his trance and hitting his head on the side of the door. He gasps quickly, handing pressing to his temple as he uses the other to shut the door without getting what he’d gone in there for. He can’t even remember what it was anyway. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He chuckles.

“You sure?” Michael pushes and Gavin nods.

“Positive.” He promises, heading over and giving Michael a gentle peck on the cheek, smiling into his skin softly and ruffling that curly mop of the Jersey lad’s hair.

“Okay. Can you do me a favour?”

“Sure.” Gavin agrees, the smile staying easy on his lips while the screaming in his brain starts again.

“Can you order me a grenade launcher if I send you the link? I’d normally ask Geoff or Jack but this one’s a bit special. I need your hacking expertise if you know what I mean?”

“Got it. I’ll add it to the list.” Gavin tells him with a nod. He pulls the scrunched up piece of paper from his pocket and grabs a roaming pen from the counter top. Beneath Burnie’s instructions he scrawls Michael’s request before the paper goes back into his pocket.

“Thanks, boi. You’re the best.” Michael says gratefully. He wraps both arms around Gavin’s neck and presses a kiss to the Brit’s nose with a gleeful smile.

“You know it.” Gavin whispers.

 

* * *

 

Gavin’s in the living room the next time someone approaches him. It’s gone past lunch but he’s only just getting around to eating after working all day. He finally relaxes on the sofa with a sandwich in hand and his feet up for a while.

He doesn’t expect to be alone. Honestly he doesn’t want to be. He just wants a moment for his brain to stop working, to stop thinking of the next thing he has to do and maybe just focus on the corny reality TV programme that’s playing in front of him.

It truly is awful and Gavin’s not even sure what he’s watching. They all blur into one after all and—

“Gavin, are you busy?” Ray asks, interrupting Gavin’s meaningless train of thought on the necessity of reality TV programmes and their effect on the mass media consumers with a question that the lad now dreads.

“Nope. What do you need?” Gavin responds, glancing up with a smile and putting his plate to the side.

“Okay, so I may have been practising with my sniper at the LSPD and--.”  

“Why the bloody hell were you practising at the LSPD?” Gavin cuts in, staring at the other lad incredulously.

“It’s funny watching the bullets ping off their badges.” Ray chuckles and any shame he did have seems to be completely gone as he remembers the incident. Gavin groans a little but he nods all the same. “Anyway, I think the security camera footage caught me.” Ray admits a little sheepishly. Gavin frowns for a moment but he’s quick to brush it off.

“I’ll add it to the list.” He says with a smile that’s more forced than he wants it to be. Ray grins in return and kisses Gavin to express his gratitude. He lingers for a moment and Gavin’s glad for the extra affection.

“Thanks, dude. If you can maybe do it before Jack finds out and shoots me that’d be great.”

“Good as done.”

Ray leaves shortly after, clearly not interested in whatever program that Gavin’s watching. Gavin himself is barely interested. He eats his lunch as quickly as possible in the hopes that if he can make it back to his office then perhaps it’ll stop people from asking him to do things.

Gavin leaves his plate on the couch and makes the dash back to his office. He almost makes it until he hears a familiar cough.

“You alright, Ryan?” Gavin asks. He stops in his tracks and forces that carefree grin back onto his face as he turns to face the Vagabond.

“Yeah… I was just wondering if I could ask you something.” Ryan says and Gavin nods.

“Go ahead.”

“I’m not interrupting anything?”

“Course not, Rye.” Gavin lies through his teeth.

“Okay, so I finally got a new phone. Could you make it untraceable so it’s safe for heists like the rest of you guys?” Ryan questions, handing out the new smart phone towards Gavin. The hacker takes it for a moment and turns it over in his hands. It’s not an easy job but there’s Ryan looking at him as hopeful as ever with a more adorable smile on his face than a murderer should ever be able to have.

“Course I can.” He says with a smile and places the phone into his pocket with his crumpled up list.

“Thanks, Gav.” Ryan grins, pulling Gavin into a kiss and embrace. Gavin completely melts for a second as Ryan’s hold relaxes him but soon he’s pulling away and Gavin’s forced back to reality. “Alright, I’ve gotta go. See you in a bit.”

Gavin nods and walks back to his office. He pulls the phone out of his pocket and places it onto his desk carefully. It’s about time Ryan got a better phone and this one is top of the range. Sleek and smooth with its black outer shell completely scratch and dent free. Ryan’s old phone was a little banged up and Gavin and Michael had both been victims to the brick of a cell being thrown at them in annoyance.

The list of jobs comes out of his pocket too and Gavin picks up a pen. He adds Ray’s request of wiping the security footage to the paper and then Ryan’s phone update too. Gavin tries not to look at it too much because it only serves to make him stressed. He tries to do two jobs at once by searching the LSPD database and trying to create Lindsay’s firewall at the same time. It doesn’t work at all and instead makes both jobs ten times harder than they were supposed to be.

It’s a few hours before he sees another person again and in that time Gavin barely manages to complete one task. He’s typing furiously, tongue sticking out in concentration when he hears the door open and close quietly.

Gavin doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is.

“You okay, Lil’ J?” Gavin asks when he hears footsteps approach his chair. The man is quite and timid, clearing wondering whether to actually approach the man with his problem. If it wasn’t for the door squeaking as it opened Gavin would barely have realised their assassin was standing behind him.

“Yeah… erm…” Jeremy mumbles for a moment, “I just. Can I ask you something?” He says. Gavin doesn’t even turn around this time. He continues typing at the same pace.

“Nope.” Gavin declares. He stands abruptly, clenching his list of jobs in his hand and suddenly turns. Jeremy jumps a little, staring at the taller Brit, his mouth opening to say something when Gavin speaks again. “Nope.” He repeats, grabbing at other jobs that litter his desk on scrap pieces of paper before shoving them into Jeremy’s chest.

Jeremy is forced to grasp for the papers before they drop to the ground because Gavin’s already let go, heading for the door.

“Gavin?” Jeremy calls, running after the lad as quick as he can.

“I can’t do it anymore. Nope. There’s too much. I’m not a fucking _robot_!” Gavin sighs in exasperation. He passes Geoff and Jack kissing in the kitchen as he grabs his shoes and his coats. Gavin puts neither on, just takes them and heads for the door.

“Gavin?” Jack asks as Gavin storms past them. He frowns, breaking away from Geoff though their fingertips still touch and Geoff finds his way to take hold of the other man’s hand properly after a moment.

“Gavin!” Jeremy yells as he chases after the hacker, “Gavin, where are you going?” He questions but Gavin shakes his head.

“Out.”

“Gavin, wait! I was going to--” Jeremy continues and now Geoff’s looking around in confusion.

“What the hell’s going on?” Geoff asks with a wrinkled brow and a gaping mouth.

“I’m done.” Gavin states. He opens the pent house door and heads out without another word and Geoff and Jack are left with a worked up Jeremy and an unexplained situation.

“But I wasn’t-.” Jeremy’s cut off by a door slamming in his face.

Gavin feels bad already as he jumps down the stairs. He doesn’t descend normally, step by step, but instead leaps the banister to a section below again and again until he reaches the ground floor. Jeremy hadn’t known how much work he already had and as the newest member of the crew it had probably taken him all day to even work up the courage to ask Gavin in the first place.

But Gavin’s done with this much work. His head is reeling, his heart pounding and his brain continuously screaming since Burnie’s phone call that morning. Gavin needed out and so he left. He doesn’t expect anyone to follow him, doesn’t expect anyone to actually know where he’s gone but he knows exactly where he’ll run too.

It’s the same every time.

 

* * *

 

“Jeremy, what just happened?” Jack asks as Jeremy steps back from the door that closed in his face. He’s still grasping at loose papers, some falling down to the ground. They float gently onto the floor and Geoff lets go of Jack to stoop and pick one up.

“Information on Luna and Shawcross…. Grenade launcher for Michael… Wipe security footage for Ray…” Geoff murmurs as he reads the notes. Jeremy spills the rest of the paper onto the counter and picks another piece up. His face goes a deep crimson at Jack’s question.

“I was going to ask him if he wanted to go out tonight… Sort of like a date y’know? I’ve been with you guys for a while now but I’ve never actually been around Gavin alone like you all have because he’s always so damn busy. I thought it would be nice…” Jeremy murmurs sheepishly. “But he never actually let me ask. Just got up, said no and left.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation.” Geoff begins, “I don’t think it was the date he was saying no to.”

The crew’s leader holds up the long list of paper and Jeremy glances down at the piece in his hand.

“Firewall for Lindsay?” He quizzes, a tilt to his head in the most adorable fashion. Geoff picks up more.

“Update tracker for Ryan’s phone. Send co-ordinates to Mica. Respond to Gus.”

“Run scans on hostage for Matt.” Jack adds as he picks up another note that Jeremy dropped on the floor. Geoff sighs softly.

“Poor bastards got so much work to do and no fucking time to do it.” He states and Jeremy blushes again.

“Do you think he thought I was going to ask him to do something else?” He asks and Geoff nods.

“More than likely.”

Geoff puts down the piece of paper and heads to grab his jacket that’s hanging on a hook beside the door. He shrugs it over his shoulders and shoves the most recent note into the pocket.

“Where are you going?” Jack asks with a frown as he pulls Jeremy into a consoling hug, running fingers through his hair.

“To find Gavin.” Geoff tells him truthfully but that only serves to make Jack more confused. He frowns again.

“And you know where he’ll be?”

“Think about it, Jack.” Geoff says cryptically. Jack shakes his head. “Well then, someone didn’t pay enough attention when we first met the lad.”

Jack’s eyes widen a little though Jeremy still has no idea where Gavin could have gone too. Geoff doesn’t explain. He just pulls on his shoes, hopping around a little when he loses his balance.

“He still goes there?” Jack asks in disbelief. It’s not that the place is abandoned but rather Jack didn’t realise Gavin had even kept it since they all moved in together years ago.

“More often than you think.” Geoff says and Jeremy’s still looking around in confusion. However, he doesn’t ask.

 

* * *

  

Gavin’s curled up on an old and worn sofa when Geoff arrives. He doesn’t need a key. He knows exactly where the spare is kept. Under the fake potted plant down the hall. He unlocks the door carefully and tip toes into the apartment.

Gavin’s apartment.

It’s his old one to be more precise and he certainly doesn’t live there himself anymore. Gavin doesn’t need to when the Pent House has been his home for many years now. Yet he kept this place. Whether it was for memories sake or an escape; Geoff had never figured it out. Honestly, he didn’t want to know. The last thing he wants to think is that Gavin has an escape route if it all goes south. An escape route from them.

Gavin tucks in on himself even tighter when Geoff arrives. He’s had a feeling for a while now that Geoff knew about this place and he’s even more grateful that he’s never mentioned it to anyone. Geoff had found him here when he was nineteen years old. It was shabby and run down, Gavin could barely afford rent.

Geoff had paid it off for him as a gesture of kindness, as a reason to trust him. It had worked after all and however many years later it had been Gavin didn’t need Geoff to pay his rent. Gavin makes his own money now, always making sure to put a sum aside from any of his takings to pay for this place.

It’s seemingly crazy; keeping an apartment for old time’s sake but Gavin’s lost count how many times it’s come in useful. He’s used it as a safe house in a heist, he’s used it as a place to store his takings before but most of all he uses it to hide.

Geoff removes his shoes at the door and heads to the couch where he can see the Gavin sized lump breathing. He sighs softly, a fond smile tugging at his lips. As he sits on the edge of the worn chair arm he remembers a situation very similar to this.

“Remember when you broke up with that guy after you moved into the Pent House?” Geoff whispers but Gavin doesn’t startle. He doesn’t move, doesn’t look up from himself. “You got so upset and stressed that you ran out of the pent house. Took me hours to find you because I was so stupid. Didn’t think to check here of all places.” He chuckles, reaching down to stroke Gavin’s hair lightly. “But here you were, curled up just like this, crying into your pillow because you thought you’d just ruined your chance at true love.”

Gavin still doesn’t speak. He lets out a wobbly breath and Geoff knows he’s crying again.

“So I asked you why you broke up with him if you thought you were supposed to love him forever. And you told me-.”

“I told you it was because I loved you and Jack but I didn’t know if that was right…” Gavin whispers in response and Geoff smiles gently. He leans down and presses kisses into Gavin’s hair.

“You told me you loved me and Jack.” Geoff repeats as a whisper. “And I told you-.”

“You told me that it’s okay because you loved me too. And so did Jack. More than you realised you could.” Gavin recalls quietly. He glances up from his cocoon and Geoff gets a proper look at him.

“I did.” Geoff nods. He takes in Gavin’s red eyes, his tear stained cheeks and gently wipes the traces with his thumb. His skin is rough and calloused but it’s a touch Gavin has long got used to and one that he finds himself missing if he doesn’t get it enough. “And I told you that the dude you broke up with was pigshit in comparison to us so honestly you weren’t missing out.” He grins.

Gavin giggles. His eyes light up despite the tears in the way Geoff remembers and he cups both of Gavin’s cheeks into his hands, kissing his lips as gently as he can until Gavin presses in further for more. Geoff slides off the arm of the chair onto the sofa cushions, pulling Gavin into his lap so smoothly that it’s like they’ve done this a million times while they kiss.

It’s instinct now for Gavin to bury into him, to pull his long limbs and skinny being as close to Geoff as he possibly can. Geoff is his home and his comfort. He knows the most about Gavin out of anyone in the crew. Geoff knows Gavin’s workaholic attitude the best out of everyone and knows exactly how to combat it when it’s at it’s worst. For that Gavin is grateful.

He starts to shake again and he’s not even realised he’s begun crying once more till hot tears spill onto his trousers. Gavin wipes at them harshly, scolding himself for being such a child about something that needs no worry. But Geoff doesn’t agree. He pulls Gavin closer than he thought possible and kisses his temple reassuringly. There’s no rush with Geoff like there may be with Michael. It’s not full of awkward soothing like when Ray attempts. Pats on the shoulder or mumbled words.

Geoff makes Gavin feel safe in the way that Jack and Ryan do and it’s their understanding that makes Gavin love the gents. He loves the lads too, of course. But for different reasons, it’s what makes their relationship so special.

“So,” He starts when Gavin’s comfortable against his chest, “What happened back there? Do I need to gather my army and shoot someone down?” He asks as Gavin raises an eyebrow.

“You don’t have an army Geoff.” Gavin sobs though there’s a laugh beneath the crying.

“No but I have an Empire. You forget I’m a founder of CockBite. I have as much authority as Burnie, I just choose not to use it all the time.”

“I suppose. And I have no doubt that you would shoot someone down for me either.” He smiles as he catches his breath and the tears slow down. Geoff winks.

“Of course. And doesn’t the world know it. After all, there’s whispers of a Golden Boy in the legends of our Empire. I wonder who that’s referring to?” Geoff chuckles and Gavin smiles again. “So, what’s going on?”

Gavin’s face drops and he sighs out.

“I got stressed.” He states simply and Geoff rolls his eyes.

“I can see that. Care to elaborate?”

“Not really.” Gavin mumbles, pressing his face into Geoff’s shirt, tears staining the fabric. But Geoff isn’t standing for that. Not the idea of Gavin keeping his problems to himself anyway. The tears are fine if that makes him feel better.

“Please do.”

Gavin sighs again.

“Burnie rang me this morning while I was trying to do eight million other things asking if I can have entire profile for two Detectives and set up a meeting with security within two days and after that Michael wanted me to get him this grenade launcher and then Ray needed me to wipe security footage which he seems to think is piss easy but I can assure you it’s not… and then Ryan…” Gavin stops when he realises he’s been rant rambling. He lets his head rest back against Geoff’s chest with another loud sigh.

“And then Ryan wanted you to upgrade the tracing on his phone.” Geoff finishes and Gavin glances up in confusion.

“How’d you know that?”

“You threw all your notes at Jeremy when he walked into your office.” Geoff points out and suddenly Gavin’s blushing as hard as Jeremy was an hour earlier.

“Oh shit, yeah… Is he okay? I didn’t mean to get mad at him but he came into my office and wanted to know if he could ask something and I just…. Well, I lost it I suppose. Do you know what he wanted?” Gavin asks. He looks up, nibbling at the corner of his mouth nervously. Geoff wonders whether he wanted to tell Gavin or not. He mulls it over for a moment before shaking his head. It’s Jeremy’s big moment.

“No,” He lies, “Not got a clue.”

Gavin nods a little as he stretches out in Geoff’s grasp. The fabric of the couch scratches beneath them both but it doesn’t bother either man. Geoff’s used to curling up on this sofa with Gavin in his arms. They belong together right here in this moment as they always have done.

Before the lad moved into the pent house Geoff and Jack would often be around for dinner – even if it was just take out. Gavin was new and apart from his boyfriend and clients for hacking expertise Gavin didn’t exactly see many people.

Gavin had perhaps been closer than he should have been with Geoff and Jack alike even before he’d broken up with his boyfriend but he couldn’t help it when both men were so kind to him, so loving and doting. Gavin had never felt like he belonged anywhere else than curled up in both of their arms, watching a stupid movie on TV, or cowering behind Jack at horrors. The Brit had never cheated though, never kissed them or made a move. But when he felt himself slipping closer towards them it felt good and nice. Better than it ever had with his boyfriend. It felt right.

He’d questioned over the years whether to stop paying rent on this apartment. Whether to let it go to someone else who probably needed it more than him. But there’s something about these peeling walls and the dusty surfaces. The TV that hasn’t been updated in years and the dying plants in the window (which in Gavin’s defence had been dying even when he actually lived there).

His origins were in this apartment. His very beginnings. He’d had his first meeting with Burnie here over Skype with Geoff and Jack giving him thumbs up behind his computer while his hands shook and his voice wobbled. When Burnie had agreed to accept him into the Empire Gavin had grinned so wide he thought his face might split. He’d closed the laptop lid and was immediately pulled into the arms of Jack and Geoff. He’d agreed to move into the Pent House and his boyfriend had no problem with it either.

It was truly one of the best moments of his life.

As Geoff sits with Gavin now, pulling fingers through knots of hair, murmuring into his ear about memories he too has had in this place Gavin’s glad he kept it. This apartment is like a sanctuary to him.

He breathes out another sigh but it’s different to the ones before. This one’s light and refreshing; full of relief.

“You feeling better?” Geoff asks gently and Gavin gives him a nod.

“I’m sorry for running away.” He says quietly but Geoff just shakes his head gently.

“You didn’t run away, Gavin. You ran home.” Geoff reminds him and Gavin supposes that’s true. The Pent House is his home really but this place is too, for so many different reasons. He smiles sweetly, glancing up at Geoff’s adoring expression.

“I love you.” Gavin says plainly but it means so much. Because Gavin lives for those words, especially here. They said their first ‘I love you’ right here in this spot.

“I love you too.” Geoff responds, quietly but simply.

They’re words passed around a lot between seven people. Sometimes they mean nothing, just comfort and nice to hear in day to day life. Other times it’s serious. One of the boys are hurt, the others not sure if they’ll make it. I love you is spoken through tears and through terror. The idea that they may never hear it again in every syllable.

Tonight, however, they’re just true and strong. They’re not rushed or mumbled in passing. Their meaning is quite plain and simple. Gavin thinks those times are the best and if he has to hear them now, curled up in the arms in the man that started this all then now is the perfect time.

“You wanna go back?” Geoff asks after a while.

“Not yet…” Gavin mumbles, almost asleep as Geoff plays with his hair. “I don’t want to go back to work yet.”

“Someone’s going to have to pay for making you this stressed.” Geoff says softly and oddly enough the threat is a comforting thought.

“Not the guys though, okay? They didn’t know… plus it’s my fault for saying yes to everything.” He points out as his eyes pull closed.

“Who then?”

“Hmm… maybe I’ll let you shout at Burnie.” Gavin grins and Geoff laughs too.

“You wanna see me get my ass kicked?”

“It would be amusing, yes.”

“You bastard.”

“You love me though.” Gavin says, eyelids flickering open to glance up at the oldest gent that’s beaming a smile down at him.

“I do. So much.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Jeremy?” Gavin asks when he returns home that night. He leaves Geoff at the door, squeezing his hand gently and offering a gentle peck on the cheek before he dashes off to Jeremy’s office.

“Gav?” Jeremy asks in surprise, “Hey… I’m sorry about earlier I didn’t kno—.” Jeremy starts but Gavin shakes his head.

“Doesn’t matter. I was just stressed. I can be an arse sometimes. What did you want?” He asks with a genuine smile. Jeremy ducks his head a little.

“Well, I was just wondering if perhaps… erm, did you want to go on a date some time? I know you’re always so busy and I don’t want to pressure you or anything but I would really like to spend more time with you alone…” Jeremy mumbles quietly. Gavin immediately grins.

“You don’t have to ask me that, Lil’ J.” He laughs gently, “We’re boyfriends. Of course I want to go on a date with you!” He points out and Jeremy blushes.

“I know but I didn’t know whether you’d want to spend time with me alone or not.”

“Of course I do.” Gavin smiles. He wanders over to Jeremy’s desk and quite promptly places his long and gangly self into Jeremy’s lap, kissing his jaw and cheek alternatively. The key in his pocket digs into his hip but instead of complaining Gavin’s brain puts forth an idea. “I have just the place we can go.” He declares.

“Where?” Jeremy asks with an interested smile on his face. He wraps both arms around Gavin’s body to keep him on his lap, kissing his neck contently.

“Oh you’ll see.” Gavin nods as Geoff appears at the door. “But if I take you then you have to promise to tell no one else where we’ve been.”

“You got it!” Jeremy cries excitedly. He’s happy to be part of any inside secret that Gavin may have. Jeremy doesn’t notice when Gavin makes eye contact with Geoff in the doorway while his back is turned, doesn’t see when Geoff gives Gavin a knowing nod and a proud smile.

Gavin turns back to Jeremy happily, kissing his lips softly.

“I love you.” He tells the newest member of the family. Jeremy smiles. He beams from ear to ear with happiness and suddenly Gavin doesn’t think he can love the man more than he does right now with his heart so full of joy and adoration that it might burst.

“I love you too.” Jeremy giggles a little and Gavin is quite content to nestle into him the same way he did with Geoff.

His work lies forgotten but it’s hardly an issue. Geoff’s already on the phone to Burnie, yelling at him for putting pressure on his crew. He’s also put shame on Ryan and Michael despite Gavin’s request yet Jack’s taken care of Ray and his security footage issue.

On pain of death they’re not to mention their scolding to Gavin but at least the pressures off and Gavin can instead spend his night with Jeremy whether he knows it or not.

Geoff takes care of his crew whether they’re boyfriends or colleagues. Gavin is perhaps just that little more special.

Gavin is his Golden Boy and the whole world knows it.

The whole world will never forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Next fic will be Michael because he was second most popular to be read!
> 
> This was BETA'd by my best friend and as always you can follow me on Tumblr at creeper-gavin-fic to get updates and send me prompts! Please leave comments and kudos to let me know what you think.
> 
> Love you all! <3


End file.
